Dark Stormy Night
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Can You Dig It? (hidden mini-game) |after = Bungee Blitz}} Dark Stormy Night is one of the 17 hidden mini-games that can only be accessed using the Cheat Engine. This mini-game is like Level 4-10 of Adventure Mode, where it is dark and lightning flashes. The only differences from the mini-game and Level 4-10 are the plants available and zombies encountered. It had returned as a Brain Buster of Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). The plants in these levels were pre-selected. It was first played in Day 8. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Icon Dark PC.png|PC icon Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. See this video tutorial. Strategies In this level, you will get Peashooters, Lily Pads, Puff-shrooms, Cacti and Cherry Bombs which come from a conveyor belt. Just use a normal set-up on how you will position your plants, but here are some tips: *Plant your Cacti on the first column. *Plant your Peashooters on the second and the third columns. *Use Puff-shrooms only for early defense. Later on you will have Peashooters. *Try not to waste Cherry Bombs, use only for emergency. *You must never stop planting the Lily Pads given until the fifth row for Dolphin Rider Zombies. Gallery Lawn in Dark Stormy Night.jpg|The beginning Dark Stormy Night Someone.JPG|By Plants Vs. Zombies Dark Stormy Night (Hidden Mini-Game)|Gameplay of Dark Stormy Night Hidden Mini-game Dark Stormy Night Scene 3.jpg|Dark Stormy Night seed selection ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)'' Levels Trivia *When the screen flashes and the player pauses the game, the flash will last a little bit longer, thus giving the player a slight advantage. *Even when the player cheats to have Planterns, the screen is still dark. **This is because the game is not programmed for Planterns to work in the mini-game. *Lily Pad and Cactus are the only plants that are both on this mini-game and on Level 4-10. *It and Bungee Blitz are the only mini-games in Limbo Page that have their own icons. *Zombie Yeti will never show up in this level, despite Zombie Yeti appearing in Level 4-10, the level's adventure mode counterpart. *It and its Adventure Mode counterpart are the only levels to have no background music during gameplay. *It, its Adventure Mode counterpart, and It's Raining Seeds are the only levels to have rain in them. **All of these levels take place in a fog setting. See also *Canceled mini-games *Limbo Page *Level 4-10 *Bungee Blitz How would you rate Dark Stormy Night's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Тёмная Штормовая Ночь Category:Mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Fog mini-games Category:Cheats Category:Levels with three flags